legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Apple
In construction Albert Apple, born Albert Amaze Anderson, is one of the major characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow '' and one of the secondary antagonists turned supporting hero in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. His alternate counterpart in Astaroth Future serves as one of the supporting heroic characters in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Albert is one of the most truly tragic members in the Order of Flourish, who was bitten by a werewolf when he was a child, causing himself to turn into a werewolf. He also lost his left hand due to the instigation of Phyllis Peach and Pedro Pineapple, who framed him and cut off his hand. Originally, being the second in command of the Star Spangled Society and the third in command of the entire Order of Flourish, Albert was once as cheerful and polite as his best friend, Selina Strawberry, being a funny and bubbly individual despite his menacing appearance as a werewolf. He is also the love interest of Selina, who was engaged to the more annoying and repulsive Pedro Pineapple. However, after the Feast of Apollo, Albert was effected by the recall of his traumatic events and turned more menacing and scary, having a worse temper. Despite still having some part of his old sane personality existed due to his will power, the brainwashed Albert would burst into a violent rage when he felt he was denied. His hair and eyes would turn red and became fiery, which he playfully called itself his "ripe form". Like most of his collegues, he became extremely loyal and would go extreme to raise a second Feast of Apollo in order to bring the late Lady Hestia Hawthorn back. Even so, as soon as he start realizing his mistakes, Albert returned back to his original personality after Chimera broke the second Feast of Apollo and nullfied its effects on most of the survived Order members and made them heroic again (aside from Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, the latter being already insane even before the first Feast of Apollo). He later joined Ichabod Crane and accompanied him to fight against other evil forces. After the reform of the Order of Flourish, with Selina as its new leader, Albert was promoted to its second in command. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Foundations ''Data Overview Naming Pun Following the alliterative main theme of the Order of Flourish, '''A'lbert A'maze '''A'nderson and his code name, Apple, all had A as its first letter. *'''Albert is a masculine given name. It is derived from the Germanic words adal "noble" and beraht - "bright". *'Amaze' was originated from Old English āmasian (“to confuse, astonish”). **The middle name, Amaze, was used by Pedro Pineapple as a material of tease, calling it "A-maize" or even "A-corn" since "maize" means corn in British English. Albert found this intention of Pedro utterly insulting and annoying. *'Anderson' is a surname deriving from a patronymic meaning "son of Anders/Andrew" (itself derived from the Greek name "Andreas", meaning "man" or "manly"). It originated in parallel in the British Isles and the Nordic countries. ''Appearance Introduction Logo Fossoway_green.png Personal Information Personality Biography In Astaroth Future Friends Enemies Goals Affiliations Theme Song Gallery Uguisumaru.full.2036397.jpg Uguisumaru.full.2144629.png Uguisumaru.full.2057340.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1988583.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1988605.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1980894.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1980160.jpg Imperial.Treasures.full.2035115.jpg Trivia'' Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Order of Flourish Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Team Witness members Category:Villains Category:Cursed Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Arc Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Scary Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Planet Saver Category:Giants Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Hat Wearer Category:Knife Wielders Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Socerers Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Wizards Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Wolves Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Green haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Detectives Category:Heroic Genius Category:Guile Hero